Lost Hero
by Vampire Revan
Summary: Story based on Samurai Warriors: Chronicles. More in summery.


**Chapter One**

**A hero scarifies her freedom**

_Vampire Revan: Hi Vampire Revan here; I'm doing a story based on the 3DS game Samurai Warriors Chronicles. _

_And an episode I played on it called Battle of Sekigahara on the western side of Part Four where the hero finds Mitsunari Ishida in some bushes and he tells the hero to go a separate way to him._

After I left Mitsunari's hiding place I decided to do something I never thought I would do I found some of the generals from the side that made us flee looking for possibly Mitsunari.

I noticed that Hanzō Hattori was with them; if he spots me I know he would catch me and probably take me to Ieyasu Tokugawa.

I took a small step; but I stepped on a twig and Hanzō spotted me and ran at me. I tried to run away from him but I tripped on a branch and landed on the ground.

"Hmm...Looks like that didn't go well for you" Hanzō said looking down at me. He picked me up roughly by the clothes I had on and carried me back to the little camp that was set up.

"Pack up camp we will take this one back to Ieyasu" Hanzō said shaking me making me faint. Hanzō hoisted me on to his shoulder and carried me to where Ieyasu was residing.

'_Hmm...She is carrying Mitsunari's child after all she said to me that I should protect it if Ieyasu finds out_' Hanzō thought as he carried her gently.

With Mitsunari

I felt bad saying that to her; but I had to do it. I couldn't let her follow me because she's carrying my child and I didn't want her to die with me.

I was walking till I bumped into something very hard, I looked up and saw Kotarō Fūma.

"Heh...The battle didn't go in your favour did it?" he said with a chuckle.

"Are you going to turn me in?" I said quietly.

"No, I'm not; a friend of yours told me to try and find you" Kotarō said picking me up and teleporting us to Hōjō castle.

I was asleep when we got there; I just hope she was save somewhere.

With Karina

I was awoken by someone slapping me around the face.

"I see that our guest has woke up" a voice said; I knew it was Ieyasu's voice.

I heard his soldiers laughing at this; I was not a guest I was their prisoner.

"You have three choices; you can tell us where that fool Mitsunari is, or you can die, or you are to be my concubine and slave" Ieyasu said with an evil smile on his face.

I thought for a minute, I didn't know where Mitsunari is for we went our separate ways. I didn't want to die for I wanted to live. The only option for me was to become Ieyasu's concubine; even though I hated the fact that I was to be used for pleasure only.

"I chose the third option" I said not looking at anyone as I felt the tears run down my face.

"Very well" Ieyasu said as the guards holding me threw me to his feet he dragged me by the hair to his place.

When we got there Ieysau dropped me to the floor, I looked up to him with fear in my eyes.

"Fear me if you must; but remember you are now my servant and will do as I say" he said crouching down to my level to make eye contact with me.

He got up off the floor and went to get out his futon; I knew what he wanted so I stripped myself of my clothing not wanting him doing it.

Ieyasu turned around and saw that Karina was nearly completely naked she only had her underwear on. Ieyasu saw this and said in a cold voice as he removed his armour to have his wicked way with her "Take those off and get here now"

Karina bowed her head and removed her undergarment, till she was completely naked and exposed for Ieyasu to see; she moved towards Ieyasu and stood before him.

Ieyasu looked over her body and saw some of the wounds that she got in the battles that she was in, when she was a warrior. He lifted her chin up with a finger; and forced his lips on Karina's lips.

Karina felt Ieyasu's lips on her own lips; she tried to bit his lip to stop him from kissing her. He slapped on the bottm making her gasp in surprise giving Ieyasu the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Karina's P.O.V

Ieyasu's tongue was exploring my mouth as he slipped a two fingers into my entrance; it felt weird that he was doing this and not Mitsunari who always teased my entrance when we were making out. I just hope he doesn't ask me if I done this before.

Thinking about Mitsunari, I pulled my lips away from Ieyasu's and said, "You may have my body but you won't get my heart. It belongs to Mitsunari and Mitsunari alone"

Ieyasu was starting to get angry, how dare she say that to him. He was her master now; but she said those things to him he was not going to have her trying to boss him around and not mention Mitsunari's name ever again if she wanted to live.

"I know you want Mitsunari, but you have to have me now. I own you, and you will do as I say otherwise I will have you killed; you wil never mention Mitsunari again" Iyasu said looking at me with cold eyes.

"I'm sorry...master" I said bowing my head to him as I layed myself on to his futon waiting for him to take me.

Ieyasu sighed, as he got on top of me; he lifted my legs up. I felt his throbbing length at my entrance.

I willed myself to relax so that it didn't hurt so much when he would take me.

"Take me then" I said in a quiet voice with my eyes closed so that I didn't see his face.

Ieyasu nodded and thrust his length into my entrance; he wasn't very gentle; he didn't wait till I got use to him. I was breathing in quietly as I didn't want to scream.

"Shall we begin?" Ieyasu said looking at my face with great glee.

I nodded my head as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he got ready to set up a pace.

Ieyasu quickly moved out from inside me so that the tip of his length was still at my entrance then he thrust back in setting a brutal place.

He kept doing this as I felt myself reaching my limit, "M-m-master, can I please have my release?" I panted looking at Ieyasu for the first time with heavy lidded eyes.

"You may" Ieyasu said as he brushed a hand through my hair.

I let out a silent scream as I reached my limit; I heard Ieyasu panting and knew that he would soon release his seed deep inside me. He did and I moaned as I felt him release inside of me.

He pulled out of me and went to the side of me dragging me with him. I just passed out from the exhaustion of battle and the love making. I wondered where Mitsunari is right now; somewhere safe I hoped. I wished I could see that handsome face of his again.

Ieyasu P.O.V

I looked at her as she passed out; I was surprised how she took this arrangement. She sure is something; she would become a good little slave and serve me till she will beg for me to kill her.

I closed my eyes and held her. Thinking of what I will tel her to doafter she wakes up in the morning.

_Vampire Revan: Chapter done. Just hope this isn't removed. I'm surprised that they are doing this with M rated stories._

_These are the people who have signed a petition:_

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato the Venom Host_

_Jay Frost_

_SamCrow_

_Blood Brandy_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_The Dark Graven_

_BlackRevenant_

_Lord Orion Salazar Black_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar the NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exiled crow_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Final Black Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_blood enraged_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_tstoldt _

_Mystic 6 tailed Naruto_

_ElementalMaster16_

_Dark Vizard447_

_Darth Void Sage of the Force_

_Shiso no Kitsune_

_The Sinful_

_Kage640_

_Ihateheroes_

_swords of twilight_

_Kyuubi16 _

_darthkamon_

_narutodragon_

_bunji the wolf_

_Cjonwalrus_

_Killjoy3000_

_blueexorist_

_White Whiskey_

_Ying the Nine Tail Fox_

_Gin of the wicked smile_

_tstoldt_

_The wolf god Fenri_

_JazzyJ09_

_sleepers4u_

_The Unknown 007_

_Gallantmon228_

_MKTerra_

_Gunbladez19_

_Forgottenkami_

_RHatch89_

_SoulKingonCrack_

_Dreadman75_

_Knives91_

_The Lemon Sage_

_Dark Spidey_

_VioletTragedies_

_Eon The Cat of Shadows_

_kazikamikaze24_

_animegamemaster6_

_LLOYDROCKS_

_demented-squirrel_

_swords of dawn_

_The Immoral Flame_

_blueexorist_

_Challenger_

_Shywhitefox_

_drp83_

_Bethrezen_

_Dragon6_

_bellxross_

_unweymexicano_

_The First Kitsukage_

_kingdom219_

_brown phantom_

_littleking9512_

_kurokamiDG_

_Auumaan_

_FrancineBlossom_

_BDG420_

_Her Dark Poet_

_bloodrosepsycho_

_Shen an Calhar_

_NarutoMasterSage4040_

_Masamune X23_

_Kuromoki_

_Sliver Lynx_

_devilzxknight86_

_Unis Crimson_

_Zero X Limit_

_SinX. Retribution_

_reven228_

_JAKdaRIPPER_

_Third Fang_

_IRAssault_

_Grumpywinter_

_absolutezero001_

_Single Silver Eye_

_animekingmike_

_Daniel Lynx_

_zerohour20xx_

_arturus _

_Iseal_

_Chash123_

_Fichunter_

_MegaKiraraLover_

_Tatsu_Shawna_

_Vampire Revan_


End file.
